


Trading In: My Skirt For Her Joggers

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, HP Joggers Fest, Makeup, Morning Routines, POV Pansy Parkinson, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Pansy trades in her skirts and makeup for Ginny's joggers and comfort. It's only for a day after all.





	Trading In: My Skirt For Her Joggers

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [HP Joggers Fest - Summer 2018](http://hpjoggersfest.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> All the thanks to Frnklymrshnkly who beta'd my fic and gave great advise which made it better!

“Why— ” The sound of things falling to the floor could be heard coming from the bathroom. “ —Are we doing this again?” said Ginny. 

Pansy found Ginny surrounded by fallen bottles and brushes, holding her mascara wand at arm's length. “You know it’s not going to bite, right?” 

“I could poke an eye out. I need my eyes for Quidditch.” 

“Right. Because you don’t need your eyes for anything else?” 

Ginny crossed her arms, the brown mascara smudging her forearm. “Makeup wasn’t this hard when I went to the Yule Ball.” 

“And you were probably wearing light blue eyeshadow and overly sticky bubble pink lip gloss. Not the height of fashion.” Pansy grabbed the mascara wand from Ginny and placed it beside the sink. “Let me. Close your eyes.” Pansy took the closest brush and lightly dusted loose powder on Ginny’s eyelids. “We agreed to this. For one day, you get all dolled up and I...well don’t. I get to be comfortable, or so you say.”

Ginny’s eyes fluttered. 

“Keep your eyes closed.” Grabbing a three-shade eyeshadow palette, Pansy applied the lightest brown to Ginny’s brow bones, the medium to her lids, and darkest to the creases of her lids. “And today is the perfect day for this little experiment, since I’m working from home and you’re meeting with the Harpies’ team sponsors.” Pansy applied mascara to Ginny’s bottom lashes first, then to her top ones, moving the wand slightly from side to side as she did so to catch every single lash. “And done.” 

Ginny licked her finger to rub off the smudge of mascara on her arm. “Just for the day. This already feels like a lot.” 

“It’s two fucking pieces of clothing: a skirt and a blouse.” Pansy looked Ginny over. She really did look good wearing Pansy’s burgundy pencil skirt. Only a few tailoring spells had been needed to make the skirt fit Ginny. The makeup was the final touch that pulled the outfit together. Pansy toyed with a makeup brush. There would be no makeup for her today, not even tinted moisturiser.

“Oh you.” Ginny pulled Pansy towards her. Wrapping her arms around Pansy’s waist, she leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and slow, comforting in a way that familiarity brought. 

The clock chimed the hour as Pansy fingers brushed against Ginny’s neck. “You’ll be late for your meeting if we continue this.” Quick kisses were exchanged as they made their way to the living room. 

Ginny grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. “Remember, you have to wear the joggers the whole day. And I love you.” Ginny disappeared in a burst of green flames just as the clock chimed. 

Ginny’s joggers rode up Pansy’s legs as she sat at the kitchen table. Ginny had shorter legs, after all. Quills, inkwell and parchment at hand, Pansy started drawing what would, hopefully, become the company’s logo for their new line of makeup: _Lilacs by Lockhart_. Gilderoy Lockhart had managed to climb his way to the top after his stay at St Mungo’s. Pansy now worked for his company, _Magnificent Makeup By Me_. 

Four hours later, and Pansy had drawn the letter “L” more time than she could count. Enough was enough. She needed a change of scenery. The neighbourhood coffee shop would be the perfect place for a break (and a much needed dose of caffeine). 

Pansy stood in the doorway of the building and looked down at the joggers. This felt wrong. She wasn’t going for a run, but here she was leaving the house in joggers. One deep breath later, she was out of the house. She only had two blocks to walk before the coffee shop. Pansy walked quickly in hopes of not seeing anybody she knew. 

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee greeted Pansy as she stepped into the little shop. In and out—a matter of minutes—and Pansy would be back home. The barista recognized her and already had her drink prepared when she arrived at the front of the queue. Being a regular had its advantages. Her espresso in hand, Pansy noticed a little boy staring at her. She was quite certain that even in her joggers, she didn’t deserve to be stared at as if she were a fucking disaster. 

“She’s my favourite!” The little boy pointed at Pansy’s joggers. Ginny’s green number 6, framed by a golden claw, was clearly visible against the grey fabric. “Her last match was the best. The one against the Ballycastle Bats. She was like this,” the boy gripped an imaginary broom, “when the bludgers came.” He leaned right to avoid the imaginary bludgers. “I love her.” The boy smiled. His front tooth was missing. 

“I love her too.” Pansy traced the 6 with her index finger. 

“Ebenezer.” A woman placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder. "Ebenezer, stop bothering the nice lady. 

“But Mum, she’s wearing Ginny Weasley joggers. I had to say something. You understand, Mum?” Ebenezer looked up at his mum. “It’s about Ginny Weasley.” 

Pansy held back a chuckle. The woman had clearly been through this before. 

“Mum, I need Ginny Weasley joggers. My life will not be complete without them.” 

“We’ll find you some Ginny Weasley joggers but now we have to go.” The woman mouthed a “sorry” to Pansy before guiding Ebenezer out of the shop. 

Pansy drank her forgotten espresso, which was now cold, before going back home. From the shoes at the entrance, Pansy knew Ginny had come back home. 

Ginny was on the sofa, one leg tucked under her. Pansy couldn’t remember a time when Ginny sat without somehow folding her legs under her body. Even wearing joggers, Pansy sat on the sofa with her back straight and her legs together, heels slightly to the rear and her ankles crossed. 

Ginny’s earlier updo was a disaster. Hair was falling from the pins, and Ginny kept pulling at them. “I don’t think this,” Ginny waved her hand towards her outfit, “is for me. This suits you. It’s too much thinking for me. Making sure I don’t spread my legs too wide, paying attention to gusts of wind. I don’t know how you do it.” Ginny slumped against the sofa. “How was it for you?” 

“It was okay.” Pansy ran her fingers through her hair. “I wouldn’t be opposed to owning my own joggers for days when I work from home.” She thought back to her encounter with Ebenezer. “There might be a certain appeal to joggers.”

“Might be?” 

“I stand by my words. Now, how about we work on getting you out of these clothes?” Pansy’s fingers trailed up Ginny thigh. She placed a small kiss on Ginny’s neck. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

\- The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are <3 
> 
> I'm always gave to chit chat about HP or Ginsy. Find me on Tumblr [@evening12](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evening12)!


End file.
